1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a trough-type distributor and particularly to a liquid flow distributor for use in a liquid/gas contact tower wherein uniform distribution of low rates of liquid flow are desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, continuous uniform distribution of liquids in numerous small streams and at relatively low flow rates of less than 2 gallons per minute per square foot of the cross sectional area of the chamber in a liquid/gas contact tower, without causing unstable operation, entrainment of the gas and reducing the free gas space to much less than 50% of the cross sectional area of the tower was unobtainable with the use of any of the various trough type distributors known to the art.
Various prior art distributors similar in some respects to the applicants are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,360,246; 3,392,967 and 3,158,171.
However the prior art distributors shown in said patents either do not have or have an additional distributing bottom pan with openings and tubes through which both the liquid and gas virtually pass and thereby cause unstable operation and entrainment. The drain openings in the bottom pan extend vertically and are essentially orifices in that they flow full with a head of liquid on them. Applicant's distributor differs from the prior art in that there are no vertical tubes or holes through which both the gas and liquid can flow simultaneously and has drain openings situated in the sides of the bottom pan which act as weirs to provide a greater number of smaller streams of partial liquid flow with a slight head on them.